GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam
The GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics A second generation GAT-X machine, Forbidden is designed for infiltrating and raiding enemy bases and to fulfil this role, it can transform into a "High-Speed Assault Form" by flipping its huge backpack unit over its head. Like the other two second generation units, Forbidden is equipped with Trans Phase Armor (TP armor). Its armaments consists of head-mounted CIWS, forearm-mounted machine guns, a handheld scythe and backpack-mounted railguns and plasma cannon, both of which are usable only in "High-Speed Assault Form". As indicated by its model code, Forbidden utilizes a X200-series frame like the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, and as such it is also equipped with special equipment. One special equipment is the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor installed in its two massive shields. This equipment can deflect any range beam attacks that hits it, making the Forbidden virtually invulnerable to these attacks. Coupled with the fact that the shields themselves also have TP armor, Forbidden is thus well protected from most beam and physical attacks. In addition, the "Geschmeidig Panzer" also allows Forbidden to move underwater with ease, even though it is not specifically designed for aquatic use. Another special equipment is the magnetic field generators installed on the railguns, they allow the bending of the plasma cannon's beam, making the attack harder to evade. Due to the powerful thrusters in the backpack, which is actually a specialized flight unit, Forbidden can fly in the atmosphere and is one of the rare mobile suits to be capable of both aerial and aquatic combat without any additional equipment. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel Anti-Air CIWS :Two of these light projectile weapons are mounted in the Forbidden's head and although designated as Anti-Air, they can be used for missile interception and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armfeuer" 115mm Machine Guns :Mounted on each forearm, they are mainly used to discourage enemy units from closing in or to restrict their movements in close combat. ;*"Eckzahn" 88mm Railguns :A pair of them are mounted on the backpack and are usable only in "High-Speed Assault Form". They are the Forbidden's most powerful solid-based range weapon and can destroy most MS in a single shot. ;*"Hresvelgr" Plasma Induction Cannon :Forbidden's sole beam weapon but also its most powerful weapon, it is mounted on the backpack and usable only in "High-Speed Assault Form". The beam fired from the cannon can be bended via the magnetic field generated between the railguns. ;*"Nidhoggr" Heavy Scythe :Forbidden's only hand-held weapon, it can be used to slice and destroy small battleship/mobile units and even mobile suits. The sharp blade is made using a special process created by technicians who once lived in the Graveyard. Special Features ;*Geschmeidig Panzer :Mounted on the shields, this system utilizes colloid particles to repel and redirect energy beams away from the mobile suit. The particles used are different from those in Mirage Colloid stealth system, but both systems are similar as powerful magnetic fields are needed to hold the particles in place above the armor. This deflection system however seems to be ineffective against close combat beam weapons, as ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam's beam boomerang is able to damage the shields' surface. This system is also used for moving through water and counteracting water pressure. ;*Magnetic Field Generator :To make Forbidden's only beam weapon- the "Hresvelgr" Plasma Induction Cannon- more effective in battle, the two "Eckzahn" railguns are equipped with magnetic field generators. These devices generate a magnetic field between the railguns that can alter the direction of the Hresvelgr's plasma beam, making it difficult for enemies to evade the attack and allowing the beam to hit unsuspecting enemy units. ;*Trans Phase Shift Armor :A new version of the PS armor, Trans Phase armored suits do not change color when the armor is activated. It is a two-layer armor system with the PS armor in the inner layer activating only when the outer armor is breached. This design thus helps to reduce energy consumption and allows the equipped suit to have a longer operational time as well as for more power to be reserved for the suits's weapon. History In mid CE 71, the Earth Alliance collaborated with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation mobile suits. These suits used a more advanced technology based upon the old G suits and were piloted by "Biological CPUs". One of these suits was the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam, a transformable high speed assault mobile suit piloted by the "Biological CPU", Shani Andras. The Forbidden made its debut in the conquest of the neutral Orb Union, then sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Muruta Azrael; one of the acting leaders of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group, Blue Cosmos. In the final battle, Forbidden was fighting against GAT-X103 Buster Gundam but it was interrupted by GAT-X102 Duel Gundam. Using Forbidden's Hresvelgr, Shani shot at Duel twice and an explosion occurred. As Cagalli and Dearka watched in horror, Duel came out of the explosion; Forbidden's attack had only destroyed Duel's Assault Shroud armor. Forbidden was then impaled by Duel's beam saber and Shani was killed. During and after the First Alliance-PLANT War, the EA used the Forbidden as a base to create underwater-use mobile suit as its Geschmeidig Panzer system can also be used as an advanced underwater propulsion system. Variants *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue Gallery GAT-X252Forbidden.jpg Gat-x252-backpack.jpg|backpack Gat-x252-nidhoggr.jpg|"Nidhoggr" heavy scythe Forbidden.png Calamity, Forbidden, Raider.png Justice vs Forbidden.png Duel_destroys_Forbidden.png GS_Phase49-135.jpg|Super-heated remains of Forbidden's cockpit Forbidden Destroyed.png|Explodes after being stabbed N.E.T. Shani ED.png N.E.T. Shani OP.png ForbiddenBattleDestiny.png Gunpla ForbiddenBox.jpg|1/144 "GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam" (2003): box art Hg seed-10 forbidden gundam.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam" (2003): box art Hg-forbidden.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam" (SEED Remaster Version; 2012): box art Action Figures AMSiA_gat-x252_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x252_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam" (2003): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *The Forbidden is the only unit of the second-generation GAT-X machines to be armed with head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm Anti Air CIWS. *The Forbidden's head crest displays the text "SETTE X-252". "Sette" means "Seven" in Italian and is likely a reference to the suit being the seventh GAT-X unit developed by the Earth Alliance. *The head piece on the Forbidden's backpack resembles those of mobile suits used by the Space Revolutionary Army in After War Gundam X, such as the RMS-006 Jenice or the RMS-019 Crouda. Reference External links *Forbidden on MAHQ ja:GAT-X252 フォビドゥンガンダム Category:Earth Alliance